Evil, Thy Name Is Deadlines
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho, world renowned author has finally done it. He lost his muse, now in a ruse to gain back such muse his Editor sends him off to her daughters cabin in conneticut. What woe will he find there? Sesshomaru x oc
1. Deadline Missed?

Well I do not own any InuYasha characters, and I think this is the first story I have done that actually uses this time period. Yay, Go me, okay enough celebrating on with the story, and I really need to work on The Ultimate Bounty

* * *

"oh my god, how the hell have you managed to ,miss another deadline" The dark haired old woman who happened to be his editor screeched at her office in the middle of NYC. As a romance novelist he had missed yet another deadline because he lacked the inspiration, sure he had made millions already, and this book was coming along just fine, but he hit a block. He just wasn't into it anymore, the greatest novelist of this time, Sesshomaru Taisho had hit another road block, and his editor was losing it. Her eyebrows twitched in anger, the wrinkles on her face became more defined as he stood up off of the uncomfortable leather covered chair and walked out of the room.

"Don't you dare walk out of this room Taisho, don't you dare" She screamed after him but he kept walking,

"Or what Annette, will you take my book off your press?" He said the threat imminent. If that happened the company would lose a lot of money, and would regret it.

"You insolent brat." She called after him. "Who was it who got you through your first book, ,huh?"

"You but are you going to get me through this one Annette Tyler" He asked, one silver eyebrow raised slowly as he turned around to face her. He was furious, yes he had always made his deadlines, back when Kagura was still with him, but she had been his inspiration, and now she was gone, leaving for Hollywood as some rap guys girlfriend.

"Be ready to be a guest, you are moving in with someone until this book is done. The arrangements have already been made and here is your key. You are being relocated to Vermont for the next few months, your ex has already offered to take care of Rin." She said and he strode back up furiously before backing her into a wall.

"And what makes you think that I will be okay with that" He asked, his grip was going to leave bruises on her arms.

"Its either this, or the company will drop you, and take your riches with it." She said, and with that he stormed down the hall, fury adorning his brow, and amber eyes. His dark blue shirt had been neat and tidy but now with his disposition, in made his muscles ripple with more grace as he strode to the elevator. The people in line knew better then to stand there, or 

get in the elevator when he was like this, for it meant sever physical harm. When the door shut, he pounded his fist into the wall, where the poster that pictured him on the cover of Glamour magazine as the hottest writer of the year adorned the wall. He shook his hand, relishing in the feel of blood coming from small cuts on his knuckles as the glass hit the floor sounding like rain. Satisfied with the pain he stepped out, and into the rain for a thunderstorm had crept up on all of Manhattan Island, and he disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Slight Annoyances

Okay, Y'all know the drill, I do not own anyone from Rumiko Takehashi, which unfortunatly includes Sesshomaru.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three days later he found himself in a secluded forest in the middle of Vermont, quiet and surreal, the small cabin the car had taken him too seemed homey and peaceful as he brushed a few strands of his long silver hair out of the way and walked to the door. The hard maple walls of the house seemed real, something hardly seen where he grew up in the middle of New York, which was literally a concrete jungle. The forest was quiet, the sun slightly filtering in where the tree branches separated. He knocked after a few minutes of looking, his amber eyes cold and steely as he heard a feminine "coming" from the other side, and a girl who could not be more than twenty opened the door. Her big green eyes held his attention for a quick second, and she sighed, as she braced on arm on the side of the door as she gave him the once over.

"I guess you are the author mother sent, come on in" She said and swept her arm as if to lead him in. Her pale skin and chocolate colored hair complimented each other, along with the dark navy blue t-shirt she had on, along with a white pair of shorts, long legs appeared beneath them. Her hair was up in a messy bun, so he could not tell how long it was. "I am Aisling Taylor, and my guess is that you are Sesshomaru Taisho?" She asked in a tired manner. "Excuse the mess but I just woke up and hour ago" she said and led him into the spacious rustic living room, the kitchen was just over a counter and he could see a set of sliding glass doors that overlooked a lake view. She tried not to throw up at the intense feelings he was giving off. Stupid genes.

"Your mother is my editor?" He asked as he set down a bag and she sighed while yawning, hiding the fact that she was getting worse by the second.

"Our editor, she publishes my works as well Mr. Taisho, now may I direct you to your room?" She asked and he nodded, but wrinkled his eyebrows. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Okay then, well your room in to the left, and you are across from me, now you can look around if you want and if you need anything holler" She as she led him up the stairs and down the hall, opening the door to what was to be his room for a while. "I'll let you get unpacked and then give you the rest of the tour. Just watch out for my dog" Aisling told him before walking into the small library caddy corner to him, while he walked into his room. A huge king sized bed adorned the middle of the room, and it was made up in a silk quilt of dark blues and greens. The headboard and dressers had all been made out of the same kind of wood, and the door to his left opened up into the joint bathroom, which had been painted a light green and yellow, with a large marble bathtub and shower. Walking back into his room, he opened up one black cherry dresser and started to put his clothes in it. In went the jeans, the dress pants of navy, grey, and black, and the button up shirts that matched. A few cotton tee shirts were next to go in, along with his plain white dress shirts, and lastly went the socks and silk boxer shorts. He finished unpacking that and then out of his black leather briefcase, he pulled out his notebook, his dell laptop that held the information and writing for all of his stories, and he placed it on the desk that overlooked the forest view. Beside it he pulled out a picture of him and his six year old daughter Rin, back when it was just the two of them and Kagura was in Hollywood, but thanks to Annette, the bitch was back in NYC, with Rin.

Sighing he opened the door and walked into the hallway, only to find a wolf like dog laying in the middle of the hall.

"Watch out for Precious, she won't move" Aisling said from the library, her chocolate hair spilling down her back, to the small of it, where it slightly curved as she typed words onto her own lap top computer as he walked in, after stepping over the mutt. She was leaning over her computer, her navy shirt clinging to her breasts in a way that seemed comfy, not tight as his ex wife would wear it. She shut the computer off and spun around the swivel chair so that she faced him. "So, would you like the rest of the tour of the house, or would you like to go into town for a while, because I need to grab a few things for my computer and groceries." She asked as she put her hair back up.

He stayed quiet for a minute, as though he had not heard what she had said, and she sighed with a pout.

"Throw on a pair of swim trunks, you're going to town with me, and we are going the fun way. Be ready in five" She said as she stood up and walked to her own room, opening the door and slamming it shut. Too bad she could feel that he didn't want to go.

"Why would I need trunks to go to town" He asked through the closed door, this girl was random and confusing, and with him already pissed off, it only made it worse..

"Because we are jet skiing to town, because it is the easiest since it is right across the lake instead of the thirty minute drive. So your choices are either my speedboat or the jet ski." She called from inside as he grabbed the dark blue swim trunks from his own dresser drawers. Quickly stripping he got dressed as she walked out of her own room in a dark red bikini, and black flip flops. A pair of denim cut off, daisy duke shorts were unbuttoned on her waist as she bounded down the stairs. "You have all the right in the world to hate my mother, but don't hate me, I can feel it coming off of you in waves"

"Smart girl" He replied sarcastically as he walked down the stairs and she looked at him with cold emerald eyes.

"Empath" was her solemn reply. "You know what never mind, it would just be easier for me to go since you obviously don't want too. Now you can work on your writing if you want, but let it be known that you are mine once my mother retires, and I am even more of a vindictive bitch then she is." She said and slammed the door behind her as his cell phone rang. The caller ID told him that it was in fact, Annette Taylor. Oh goodie.

He picked up the blackberry and hit send, only to hear another voice that pissed him off on the other line.

"Has my daughter left in a huff yet?" She asked the reception was a little static, making her words sound fuzzy.

"Just did, what do you want Annette?" He asked as he flopped on the couch, the afghan that was resting on the top of it fell to the cushion beside him, the flannel resting on his thigh.

"One to let you know to watch out, Aisling is an Empath, and can feel everything people around her a feeling." She said softly and he groaned

"Already found that one out, next on the topic of discussion"

"What do you mean you already found that one out? What did you do?" She asked, he could now hear her fingers tapping on her desk at the other end of the line.

He sighed and heard the dog move around upstairs, as he thought of what to say, since he really did not do anything.

"Never mind about that, now what do you need to finish that wonderful scene you are working on?" She asked and he groaned.

"A hot stripper with a mind and intelligence." He said and she laughed at him, as her daughter came back, it had only been about five minutes, and she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, arching her graceful neck back she took a swig, gulping it down.

"Nice try but the company won't pay for that." She said with a laugh. "Well do your best to get done, and shield yourself around Aisling, strong emotions can cause her to get sick" She said and with a click, Annette was off in NYC again, and her daughter, right there.

"I thought you were going to town" He said with a smirk and she growled at him

"There is a festival going on and that means too many unshielded feelings, so if you need me I am going to go work out in the basement gym. Have fun" She said and stomped out and down the stairs; this was going to be fun.


	3. Just Like Her

Okay Okay, this is the last time I am writing this, I only own Aisling and Annette, and Aiden, everyone else has been successfully copyrighted my their true owner

Chapter 2

Looking in the mirror as she danced on the pole, Aisling began to slowly relax, as stiff tense muscles unwound in her shoulders and arms, Her hair came out of the bun and laid over her shoulder, going down her bikini top and then nearly touching the floor as she flipped upside down to test her abdominals as Sesshomaru came down the steps. The music was lively and upbeat, and loud enough that she did not hear him come down, though he was wearing a pair of white and blue Nike jogging shoes. After a few more seconds of spinning, she set herself up right and looked at him through the mirror, abruptly stopping her dancing.

"What are you doing down here" She said and pushed a button on the stereo she had since she was twelve, turning the music to mute and looked at his blank face, devoid of any expression. In fact his golden eyes were the only thing to show any emotion, and the hungry look he gave her sent a shiver down her spine.

"I was going to take a break, but you just gave me an idea for my book" He said and headed back up the stairs, with her right on his heels, before tackling him to the floor in the kitchen.

"Put that in your book and I will not hesitate to hurt you" She said as she landed on top of him, his chest softening her fall and she looked right into his eyes as his arms wrapped around her to shield from the fall, and when the shelf holding spices fell off the wall he rolled over so he was on top of her as they fell, shielding her body from harm.

"Are you hurt" he asked as he looked down, seeing her eyes clenched shut, her heart was racing and her breath was shallow.

"Too close" She whispered and tried to calm herself down, but she could feel exactly what he was writing about and he knew it. He did a half push up and gave her a little room, but not enough for her not to know exactly how parts of him felt about a little body underneath him."Off Now" She ordered but his face came closer to hers and she blushed.

"Perfect reaction, perfect features, god you're just like her" He said and she looked confused.

"There is no way I look like Kagura" She said and his features went hard

"Not my ex-wife, one of my characters, Leah" he said in a husky whisper and she shuddered under him.

"Leah Reynolds? You're writing another with her" She asked and he nodded.

"How did you know her name" He asked and she giggled as he rose up so that he was on his knees.

"Obviously you haven't seen my library all that well" She said and sat up, but when she did, her face was level with his chest, and she really needed to change out of her bathing suit before…

"Hold on" Sesshomaru whispered as he stood and held his hand out to Aisling, who for once allowed someone to help her up, and she brushed an imaginary piece of dust off of herself.

"Thanks" she said before turning around and walking up the stairs and to the left, opening a door and walking into her own room. Not knowing that he had followed her, she let the straps to her top down and pulled out a red demi bra from her drawer, she never noticed him come up behind her until she turned around and gazed directly into his amber eyes.

"Shh" He whispered and cupped her chin in his hand. "Would you help me get back my inspiration?"

"How" she whispered back, why they were whispering, she didn't know seeing how no one lived around for miles.

"Simple, I act as my character, and you as Leah, and see where it goes." He said and she relaxed against his touch.

"One condition, you do the same for me" She said and looked down.

"Deal" he replied but the doorbell suddenly rang causing her to jump and her top to come all the way off. It rang again and she threw on a t-shirt that was sitting on her bed and jogged down the stairs, tripped and nearly fell down them before reaching the door.

Looking out the stained glass window she saw a face of whom she did not want to see. 'What now?' She thought to herself as she slowly opened the door to the Adonis who stood outside. Aiden.

"Yes" She said quietly as she placed her shields up, the tall dark haired man stood staring her down before finally pulling a bouquet of pink roses out. Her least favorite flower and he should have known that.

"Aisling, please" He pleaded and she sighed. Aiden had come all the way out here from town, and he did at least try to make a good impression, but he did cheat on her with some Japanese singer.

"Aiden I can't" She said quietly as Sesshomaru heard the conversation.

"Ais, I promise to never cheat again, it just happened, I don't know what came over me, but I should have been here with you. Why can't you, got a new boyfriend already?" He said his voice seething with jealousy and she sighed, not knowing what to say.

"You should've said no Aiden" Aisling said as he stared into her eyes, the emerald green pools that used to stare in loving adoration at him, but saw only fury. Aisling jumped a little when a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn.

"Something wrong love" Sesshomaru asked behind her, his long silver hair swaying from his quick glide down the stairs, she looked up at him in a look of utter confusion and he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Akhem, and who might you be" Aiden asked, anger showed as his eyebrows knit together his hand gripping the door frame hard enough to turn his knuckle white.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, I work for her mother and how may I help you, or were you done" He asked in a cold stoic voice and Aiden turned slowly.

"I was just leaving. Think about it Ais" he said and Sesshomaru slammed the door in his face.

"You didn't have to do that" Aisling said as she turned to face him, fire burning in her eyes.

"Why yes I did" He said and grasped both of her wrists in his left hand and held them above her head."Now will you finish a scene for me?" He asked and lifted her gently though the way he grasped her hands would have anyone watching gasping in pain.

"Now, no" She said and he wrapped his fingers in her hair.

"Why not Aisling, you can feel exactly what I want and I know you want it too" He said in a growl.

"Unlike my mother, I make a point not to sleep with clients" She said and kicked him in the shin, bringing him down and her on top.

"Well you look like you should" he said voice filled with malice. Okay so he was trying to get inside her head, annoy her into telling her mother to send him back. Well it was not going to work like that, for like her father she had both a temper, and a stubborn tenacity that would be likely to get her killed someday.

"Just because I look it doesn't mean I will" She replied, her accent coming out from her time with her dad in Didymos. Yes she had a small bit of Greek in her, along with gypsy blood, which was the center of her empathy issues. She leaned down and smelled his scent, power, destruction, and confidence were what he gave off as he walked, or at least what he showed in his attitude, but his scent was that of something more feral. "Sorry but unlike your wife I am not a slut" She spat out and laughed. If he wanted games, he would have games.

"Oh really now" He said as he rolled over, trapping her beneath him, and a look of panic graced her frigid features. He leaned over nuzzling the hair by her right ear as his left hand climbed up the inside of her thigh and she held back a groan, instead giving out a slight sigh. "I think you are much different than her, I think you actually would enjoy it" he whispered huskily in her ear before the dog came in and sat on him.

"Good Girl precious" Aisling said as she was able to take that seconds surprise and use it to knee him in the groin and escape. Standing up she looked down at his injured figure, sighing as she walked into the kitchen and got him an ice pack from the black freezer. She loved her house, having designed it herself and the kitchen was a beautiful mix of black appliances and red cherry paneling with a dark blue paint. Okay so most of her rooms were dark colors, but the darkness helped when she got migraines from her empathy. "You might want this" she said and threw it at him with the strength of a softball player, hitting him where it hurt most.

"Bitch" He groaned out through clenched teeth.

"And you know it" She replied and bounded up the stairs to her computer.


End file.
